


审讯室

by Lucylucylucy



Category: 18+ - Fandom
Genre: M/M, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucylucylucy/pseuds/Lucylucylucy





	审讯室

潮湿的审讯室房角还滴着水，昨天下了一场大雨。

陈深把一杯水泼到苏三省脸上。他的睫毛颤了颤，缓缓睁开，打量着审讯室，眼睛里先是闪过了不知所措，而后又变回阴鸷，似还有些恼。

苏三省是处里数一数二的美人，说不上是唐队长样的翩翩公子，也不是陈深样的风流倜傥，更不是毕处长那般的成熟稳重，是一种温顺与冷烈的出奇的和谐，偏偏又透着稚嫩青涩。

陈深想，现在的苏三省就是第一次见到的他了，湿着发，透着寒气，和当时屋内暖和乐融洽的氛围格格不入。

他今天被铐住的样子也是俊的紧，衬衫的扣子开了一个，胸前的领子稍稍有点褶皱，露出的是长期不见太阳的白皙皮肤，外头的黑色马甲又显出了苏队的身段，铐住手的铁环下能看见骨节分明的手腕，陈深不由得有些慌乱。

“你要干什么？”三省幽幽地看着陈深。

陈深坐到了桌子上，唇角像平时一样微微上扬，直视着三省：“苏队长，在这个审讯室，像你这么反问我的人。”又顿了顿，“你是第一个。”

苏三省定了定神：“为什么拷住我？”

陈深用手指隔空点着他的胸口，“你应该心里清楚。”

苏队长头一回感觉陈深这人脑子有毛病，平白无故把我打晕，又把我拷在这里就是为了一起打太极？想着便急了：“我心里不清楚！”

他急了的样子也好看，眼角微微泛着红，却与冷色调的肌肤极为相衬，虽还未至深夜，却透着月光一样清冷的颜色，柔和着他皱起的眉头，瞪圆的双眼，错愕的嘴唇，美得让人想将所有的错都揽在自己身上，不可惩罚于他。

陈深不由自主地吻上了三省喋喋不休的嘴唇，三省大脑一片空白，这些年，颠沛流离的他也曾构想过自己的初吻会是什么样子，但没想到会这么快。

陈深用力感受着柔软的触感，似乎还残留着三省被抓进来前偷嘴吃的蜂蜜，依稀想起他是喜甜食的，不免勾起陈深浓烈的兴趣，这只馋嘴的猫，在我办公室里安监听器时还尝了我哪些好吃的！想着便用舌尖探了进去，哦～应该是用手指沾了草莓酱吧！

陈深抬眼看了一下三省因吃惊而瞪圆的双眼，坏心眼地挑弄着小穴：“苏队长，是不是下面的小嘴也像这里一样甜呢？”

三省还没有反应过来为什么陈深要吻他，更没有反应过来陈深开始拉开他的裤子…………

陈深发觉这里是审讯室，没有润滑剂的，随手从兜里拿出3个棉花糖，撕开包装，一个喂三省吃下，另外2个伴着手指一点点推进穴口，三省有些发抖，一种对未知事物恐惧的发抖，这些事情超过了三省的认知，三省想催眠自己这只是梦而已，可自己已经微眯着眼睛，呼啊呼啊地喘了起来。

陈深看着这么轻易就软了身子的苏队长，索性解开了俩只手上的绳子，抱到桌面上继续开拓他的身体。

棉花糖很快就融化了，浅粉的糖液裹在红嫩的小穴上，仿佛是一层浸湿的仙女纱裙，甜蜜的气息环绕着陈深，陈深看呆了，舔上去软肉也总想着躲开，陈深一边舔着一边握住三省俩只不断用指甲轻划桌面的手。

陈深看得出三省的紧张，但越是这样陈深越想让染红身下像从水中走出来的柔嫩的三省，无论时局如何，这样的美人都不可错过。

因轻颤而来回扭动的三省看上去诱人极了，大家私下都愿叫他陶瓷娃娃，每每提及总是带着一丝笑意又怕对方发现，但一对视却发现对方也是相同表情，便开了话匣子。虽然行动处从未一起去泡过温泉，但平日里三省偶尔挽起袖口，热时解开俩个扣子也足以成为聊天内容。

陈深沉溺于此，光是舔是远远不够的，陈深吸吮着软肉，也不怕吸肿了会更难扩张，温情了一会儿，深红着眼将肉棒抵了进去，换来身下含糊不清的念词。

“不是，不要，我…………我……啊！呜啊！我没有！嗯啊……不……啊啊 啊……我没有……我……我在做梦！啊……哈啊啊！啊…………”

陈深放肆地在三省体内驰骋，近乎疯狂地顶弄着三省的敏感点，房角缓慢滴落的水声完全跟不上俩人交合的滑腻水声，肉棒不知疲倦地向深处挺进，甬道尽头像磁铁一般地召唤着他，他无法拒绝，借着越来越强烈的快感狠狠地进攻着，冲刺着…………三省被激出了生理盐水，呜呜咽咽地落泪，呻吟中力气早就化作烟了。

桌面全是还带有温度的黏稠液体，陈深终于将浓稠的精液射进了生殖腔， “呼…………”陈深满意的舒一口气，像是奖励似的分别舔了舔三省的乳尖，又去吻吻脸上的泪水。

“咳（hai）”深轻声地叹口气, "你是我的人了，我要随便找个理由让老毕放了你还不容易吗？"

深用毛巾擦了擦他的身体，等着夜幕降临再把他抱回家里的床上…………


End file.
